


Tickle Monster

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Just a few minutes ago, they were playing with her blocks, but suddenly Ruthie's daddy transformed into the dreaded Tickle Monster!





	Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> This drabble is for Dana because she is not feeling well! Hopefully, this will make you feel better. :)
> 
> Ruthie is five years old.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CANON LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS!!

“I’m gonna get you, girly!” Sam exclaimed as Ruthie emerged from her closet. She shot past his legs and ran down the stairs, her father roaring behind her.

She giggled as she trotted downward, but stopped halfway to look up at Sam who peered around the corridor at the top.

Just a few minutes ago, they were playing with her blocks, but suddenly her daddy transformed into the dreaded Tickle Monster! He was able to tickle under her arms, but then she screamed and bolted from her room and into the master bedroom where he chased her. She was too quick for him and threw a pillow in his path before running back to her room and into her closet.

Ruthie had watched from her hiding place as he crept in and looked around. When he knelt to the floor to look under her bed, she tried to sneak out of her closet but he spotted her and gave chase once more.

Now it was a standoff on the stairs, with Sam looking down from the top and Ruthie clutching the banister and smiling up at him. He would pretend to start running, faking her out as she laughed. Then…he charged!

She screamed again and ran all the way down the stairs and ran to the recliner, where Gene was sitting watching TV. Ruthie reached up and grabbed his arm, “Papa!” she said, “Daddy is tickling me!”

A roar sounded and she giggled as Sam grabbed her.

“Got ya!” he declared, kneeling on the floor and holding her against him. He tickled under her chin as she squirmed.

He laid her on her back on the floor and lifted her shirt, exposing her tummy. Sam put his lips on her belly button and blew a loud raspberry.

Ruthie shrieked and put her hands on top his head as she continued to squirm. “Daddy!” she laughed.

Sam lifted his head and looked at her. “What is it? What’s wrong??” he asked in a concerned voice, but before she could answer, he resumed the raspberries on her tummy.

Suddenly, Sam felt arms being wrapped around his waist and he was lifted off the floor.

“Yay, Papa!” Ruthie cheered.

“Gene, don’t you dare!!” Sam pleaded as his captor set him on his feet and took hold of his wrists.

“Don’t you know, Tyler?” Gene asked, giving him a sly grin. “I’m a fully licensed Tickle Monster Catcher! Now, get ready for a taste of your own medicine.” He showed Sam his free hand and waved his fingers, as if he was warming them up for his attack.

Gene pulled him closer, pressing Sam’s back against his chest, and his tickling hand crept over his ribs. Sam groaned desperately as he tried to wriggle free, but Gene’s fingers abruptly pressed in his side, making Sam yelp.

Ruthie looked up at them and laughed. “Go away, Tickle Monster!”

Gene released Sam’s wrists and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Stand back, Mouse!” he advised. “In order for me to exorcise the Monster out of him, I’ve got to find the exact tickle spot. Every Monster has one.”

“Find it!” she shouted. “Before it’s too late!”

Sam couldn’t help but break character and laugh at how ridiculous this was getting, but then he felt his shirt being untucked from his jeans. Before he could plead for mercy, Gene commenced to tickling his ribs again. Sam guffawed as his legs lifted off the ground. “Stop it!” he cried, but Gene seized this opportunity to grab his legs and hold them still as he knelt to the floor, putting Sam on his back.

Gene tickled behind his knees and Sam squirmed. “Gene, please stop! Haha!! Oh, God!”

“You hear that?” he said. “He’s praying! We’re so close!”

“Raspberries!” Ruthie suggested.

Sam’s eyes grew wide. He knew he was doomed.

“Brilliant!” Gene praised his daughter. He released Sam’s legs and held down his biceps.

“Gene, please, don’t,” Sam begged as he giggled. “I’m cured; I promise!”

“That’s exactly what a shrewd Tickle Monster like you would say!” Gene replied. He leaned in and blew one on Sam’s neck.

“You bastard!” Sam screamed.

He managed to reach up, his forearms free, and tickled inside Gene’s elbows.

“No!” Gene laughed. “No, he’s got me! I’m under attack!”

With his assailant distracted, Sam tried to use his weight to push Gene off him, but he wasn’t as strong as him.

“Get his tummy, Papa!” Ruthie instructed.

“Whose side are you on?” Sam asked.

“Not yours, Monster!” Gene told him. He released Sam’s arms and grabbed his wrists again as he laid over Sam’s legs to hold him down.

Sam felt his shirt lift over his belly. “Gene, please,” he begged again, in a nervous giggle. “I will do all of your paperwork for a whole year!”

“You already do all of my paperwork!”

“Oh, God, please!” Sam implored, but it was too late.

Gene pressed his lips against Sam’s belly button and blew the loudest raspberry, but it wasn’t loud enough to hide Sam’s scream. Ruthie fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Sam’s laughter and pleas grew louder with every blow, but then everything came to sudden halt when he and Gene looked up to find that Annie had let herself into the house and she was staring at them with quite an amused look.

Ruthie apparently had already known of Annie’s presence and was now standing beside her, a mischievous smile on her face.

Gene didn’t move off of Sam as they both tried to catch their breaths. “Tea time already?” he asked her.

Annie smiled and shook her head. “I wanted to come early,” she replied as she showed them a grocery bag. “I’m going to show Ruthie how to make scones.”

She handed the bag to Ruthie. “Take this into the kitchen, love,” Annie told her. She then looked down at them again with a cheeky smile. “You know,” she whispered, “it will probably take about twenty minutes to prepare them, so…”

They watched her walk away and then Gene looked at Sam whose face was blushing from the aftermath.

Gene licked his lips. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said.

“Yeah?” Sam grinned.

“Yes, quickly.”


End file.
